


Life As We Know It

by Jesse4Love



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Spock, First Time, Love, M/M, Nerds in Glasses, Romance, Science Officer James T. Kirk, Sexual Content, Spock Pursues Jim, VirginKirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse4Love/pseuds/Jesse4Love
Summary: Captain Spock falls in love with his science officer, Jim Kirk.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk was sitting in the corner of the mess room reading his book and absently dipping fries into ketchup when suddenly the chair across from him was pulled out and a body slammed down into it. He looked up, startled, through his glasses at the intruder.

“Bones! You scared me to death.”

“Sorry,” Bones replied, not looking very sorry at all. “I’ve been looking for you and so has the captain.”

Jim bit his lip. “The c-captain? What did-does he want?”

“You have to stop being so intimidated by him, Jim.”

“I’m not,” he denied. “But, you know, you’ve seen him. He’s super hot. And he’s a _Vulcan_.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ve had a crush on Vulcans for years. Can’t get a single one to fuck you.”

“Bones,” Jim whispered furiously, turning red, as he looked around to see who was listening. He tugged at the collar of his science blue uniform.

“Relax, no one’s around. Anyway, I have no clue what Captain Spock wants. He just came to the medbay looking for you. Told him I hadn’t seen you. Which then, I hadn’t.”

“Well, but my shift ended a few hours ago and I’m not due back until tomorrow.” Jim worried his lip. “Do you think I did something wrong on the bridge?”

“No, of course not. You’re his most brilliant officer, Jim. We all know that. Most likely he wanted to ask you to play chess again with him.”

“Oh, jeez. I hope not.”

“Why? You’re good.”

‘Because I freak the fuck out whenever he’s near and especially when we’re alone. He always wants to play in his quarters. I get all tongue-tied.”

Bones narrowed his gaze. “If you feel threatened or are being harassed by him, I’ll—”

“No! Not like that. He’s not into me for _that_. He just likes privacy and stuff. And because I have this little tiny crush on him, he makes me nervous.”

“Have you suggested playing in the rec room?”

“Of course and that only helps a little. His focus is still on me during the match. I feel all exposed.”

“Jim, are you sure he’s not—”

“Positive. What would he see in a dorky science nerd like me, anyway? He only asks me to play chess because no one else on the ship is a challenge to him. And the last time I suggested the rec room, he said no, his quarters.”

“Well, you’re going to have to deal with him. He’s not known for giving up.”

“I know.” Jim sighed. Pushed up his glasses. “What did you want?”

It was Bones’ turn to blush. “Just wondered if you’d talked to your sister lately.”

“Emma?” Technically Emma was his half-sister, since she had a different father than he and Sam had. “No. Haven’t really had a reason to. She’s still on the farm in Riverside or was when she last contacted me. Why?” He grinned. “Are you sweet on my sister?”

“Of course not! I just wanted to check on her. You know, you and I are family, and I remember how cute, er, how nice she was at our Academy graduation.”

“Maybe _you_ should call her.”

“What? No way. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Jim’s communicator beeped. He groaned when he saw it was Spock. He flipped it open. “Kirk here.”

“Mister Kirk,” Captain Spock’s voice came through. “I would like to see you for a game of chess in my quarters.” There was a slight pause. “If you are available.”

“Uh. Well. There’s the lab—”

“I am certain you can check on your experiment later. My quarters. Spock out.”

“Jim, are you—

“God, Bones, yes! The captain is not interested in me.” He rose, closing his book. “I gotta go. See you later.” 

Part of him totally wanted to change into something more comfortable. He liked his science tunic because the blue, well, it went really well with his eyes, but it had a tendency to choke him. Usually first thing he did when he got to his own quarters was to take it off but around the ship he pretty much figured he ought to wear it to be disciplined.

Which was kind of why, though he wanted out of it, Jim decided changing when going to play chess with the captain would be inappropriate.

“Enter,” Captain Spock called when Jim pressed for entry.

Jim still hesitated. Why did Spock have to be so gorgeous and make him so nervous anyway?

“Enter.”

Jim sighed and stepped inside. The room, well, the captain’s quarters were far more than a room, was sweltering hot. He instantly reached for his collar.

“Computer lower temperature twenty degrees,” the captain called out.

“Oh.” Jim moistened his lips. “You-you didn’t have to do that, sir.”

Spock dismissed that without comment. “Sit there before the chess set, Mister Kirk. Beverage?”

“Uh. W-water?” Jim took the seat instructed and watched as the captain got him water and himself tea. “Thanks.”

Spock put the glass in front of Jim and then sat across from him, where the black pieces were. “You may make your move, Lieutenant.”

Jim nodded and tried to look at the game instead of the insanely hot Vulcan staring at him. It really was ridiculous.

“Tell me about yourself.”

Jim’s gaze flew up to Spock. “Sir?”

“I am curious about you…Jim. Where are you from?”

Jim felt himself turn red. “Earth,” he blurted out.

Spock arched a brow. “Yes. I am aware of that. But where, specifically?”

Jim cleared his throat. “Sorry. Riverside. Iowa. Captain. A-a place quite different than Vulcan.”

“I am sure. And did you always want to be in Starfleet?”

“No.” Jim moved his chess piece and watched as Spock moved his immediately, leaving it once more for him.

After a few moments, Spock said, “Care to elaborate?”

“Captain?”

“What you wanted to do rather than Starfleet.”

“Oh. Um. Well. To be honest, Captain, I applied to the Vulcan Science Academy.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah.” He blew out a breath. “They turned me down.”

“I am not surprised.”

“Sir?”

“No offense, Jim. But I cannot recall them ever accepting a non-Vulcan. That was what I meant.”

“Yeah. Mom said it was probably a long shot. I also applied to the Deneva Science Academy.  Like my brother.” Jim sighed. “They turned me down too.”

“Why? You have a brilliant mind.”

Jim reddened more. “Too young at the time. Told me to wait and try again. I didn’t want to wait.”

“That does not surprise me either. You are not one to sit idly by. I am surprised you didn’t go for command track.”

“Command?”

“You have natural abilities. And there was your father.”

Jim ducked his head. “Yeah. Um. Mom didn’t really want me to go for command.”

“I see.”

“Anyway, going to the Starfleet Academy ended up being good because that’s how I met Bones.” Jim smiled.

“Indeed.”

Jim picked up his water took a sip. He moved another chess piece.  “Yeah. We met on the shuttle over and, well, we’ve been together ever since.”

The captain watched him with a steady focus and then he slowly nodded. “He was married before, was he not?”

“Yeah. But that, you know, didn’t work out. I don’t think he’s ready for something new.”

Spock quirked a brow. “I would think not.”

Jim smiled quizzically. “Why do you say that, sir?” He took another sip of water.

“Why would he seek a new companion when he has you?”

Jim spit out his water, spraying the game. “What?” He wiped his hand over his face. “Sorry. But, what?”

“Are you not in a relationship with Doctor McCoy?”

“Bones? No. God no. No. He’s-he’s not my…no. He’s not my type.”

“So you like only females?”

“No!” Jim said hastily. “I mean, I like them. I mean, I think. There’s-there’s nothing wrong with them. Or, you know, guys. I, just, I haven’t…”

 _Shut up, Jim. Oh my God_.

“Fascinating,” Spock murmured.

“Captain?”

“It is your move.”

Jim nodded, feeling an overwhelming need to tug at his collar. He moved his knight.

Spock’s eyes almost sparkled as he stared at Jim. He moved his queen. “Checkmate.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, Jim.”

Jim stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked up from the book he carried to see Pavel Chekov smiling at him.

“Good morning, Pavel.”

Chekov looked at what Jim held in his hands. “Is that an actual book?’

“Yeah.” Jim laughed. “I like old books. The feel of the paper and stuff. I have electronic ones too.”

Chekov just smiled. “I thought you might bump into me. You never vatch vhere you are going.”

“Sorry. I just really like this part and I’m on my way for breakfast.”

“You did not come for cards last night.”

“Oh crap. I totally forgot that was supposed to be last night.”

“In the labs again, ya? You missed a good game.”

“I’m not much of a card player, really. You guys would have whipped my butt.”

“Ya, that vas the idea, Jim.” Chekov laughed. “Next time. I vill see you on ze bridge.”

Jim smiled back and then picked up his book once more reading as he made the way to the mess room.

Bones already waited for him at their usual table and Jim headed right there to put his book down before collecting his breakfast. “Be right back,” he told Bones.

He made his coffee and then waited as the synthesizer prepared his breakfast. He glanced around and noticed the room was pretty crowded. The Captain was seated with Uhura, Sulu, and Scotty. Jim turned and grabbed his tray of French Toast.

“Morning,” Bones muttered when he got back to their table.

“Good Morning.” Jim smiled brightly. He put the little bowl of raspberries he’d obtained for Bones in front of him.

“These look like real raspberries.”

“I programmed the synthesizer to make better ones,” Jim explained, as he stabbed at a hunk of Toast. “Taste.”

Bones popped two into his mouth and chewed. “Wow. They even taste real.”

“You’re welcome,” Jim replied with a huge smile.

Bones shook his head but was smiling. “How’d chess with Spock go last night?”

“Captain Spock. And it was good. Well. I mean I lost. Too distracted.”

“By what?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “What do you think? The captain. Close proximity and all that.”

“If you say so.”

“He is…” Jim stopped. He was about to say dreamy. He couldn’t say that to Bones, not without sounding like more of a nerd than he already did, and anyway, it was probably completely inappropriate to say such things about your superior officer and all that.

His friend continued to smirk at him. “Think you’ll get to be part of the landing party for Arbinox 2?”

“I want to be,” Jim said, very glad to change the subject away from his impossible crush. “I put in an official request to be included.”

“You’re more than qualified.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think Commander Uhura likes me much and I think she’s the one who decides who is going.”

“Why do you think she doesn’t like you?”

Jim shrugged. “Not sure. She’s never said anything. Just vibes. And anyway it’s not like I’m not used to people not liking me. Most of them thing I’m too big a dork to bother with.”

Bones shook his head. “They really don’t know you at all.”

“And I like it that way. Adds to the mystery. You should always surprise people who think they’ve figured you out,” Jim told him. “What about you? Are you doctor on this mission or is Boyce?”

“Boyce is.”

Boyce was the ship’s CMO but he was getting older and kept telling Bones he intended to retire. Bones hoped to get the promotion when he did.

Jim pushed back from the table and picked up his book. “I have to shove off. Due on the bridge.”

As Jim made his way to the turbolift, he was surprised when the captain squeezed through the doors just as they were about to close.

“Sir.”

“Lieutenant Kirk. You are in the landing party for Arbinox 2.”

Jim tried not to show too much excitement but he couldn’t hold back a smile. “Yeah? Thank you, sir.”

“I think the planet is safe so you need not be too concerned.”

The smile slipped from Jim’s face. “Captain?”

“I simply meant that I do not anticipate any trouble.”

Jim nodded. “Yes, sir. However, if there was to be trouble, you can rest assured I am perfectly capable of handling myself down there.”

The captain raised his eyebrow. “Are you?”

“Yes, Captain. I am trained in combat.” Jim allowed himself to sound a little proud. “I have training in Suus Mahna.”

“And how have you had that?”

“When I was studying Vulcans I became interested in it.”

Captain Spock stared at him then.

Jim blushed. “I, uh, study lots of different species, of course. I’m not only interested in Vulcans. Well. I mean, I’m not _interested_ in Vulcans. Not in a stalkery way, I mean. I just like to learn things.”

“About Vulcans.”

“And other species,” he said hastily. “From a scientific point of view. Biology.” He turned redder. “No. I mean, not like _that_. But well.”

The turbolift doors opened on to the bridge.

“Be ready for Arbinox 2, Mister Kirk,” the captain said over his shoulder as he departed for his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you doing?”

Spock looked up from his tricorder when his first officer, Commander Nyota Uhura, approached him on Arbinox 2.

“Clearly I am taking readings.”

She shook her head and knocked his tricorder away. “Not that. Kirk.”

“What about him?”

“Spock, I’ve known you a long time. You don’t just flirt with anyone.”

“I was not aware I was flirting now.”

“Please. The only one who probably doesn’t know you’re flirting with him is Kirk himself.”

“He is rather obtuse.”

Uhura watched Kirk gesturing to the security officer next to him a few feet away from where Spock and Uhura stood. “Was it wise to bring him? I mean, I’m not completely against nepotism but—”

“You believe he was given the position of science officer due to nepotism?”

She shrugged. “He’s young. And his father, George Kirk, was unbelievably famous. Most just coming out of Academy don’t get made a lieutenant on the Enterprise.”

“He is perfectly capable of completing his duties. He informed me he has had training in Suus Mahna.”

“Kirk? Hmm. That is surprising. Well, I hope you know what you’re doing. If things go badly, his mother, _Admiral Kirk_ will have your head.”

“I am aware,” Spock replied.

“I’m beaming back onboard with the test material. How much longer do you think you’ll be?” Uhura asked.

“Not much longer. I will keep you advised.”

She nodded and walked away to the beam up point. A moment later, she was gone.

Spock watched Jim interacting, than turned back to survey a number of interesting rocks.

“Anything interesting, Captain?”

Spock looked up from where he had crouched down. “The properties of this—”

Jim reached down and yanked it from Spock’s hand throwing it far from their location.

“Mister Kirk—”

There was an explosion in the direction of where Jim had thrown it. “Sorry, Captain. That particular rock has explosive elements. I didn’t want you to accidentally trigger it.”

Spock arched a brow. “A simple explanation would have sufficed.”

“Yes, Captain.” Jim’s eyes widened behind his glasses and before Spock could react, he was shoved to the ground and Kirk was leaping over him.

Spock struggled to sit up, grabbing for his phaser just as he watched Jim knock a rather large hairy creature to the ground.

“Captain, I believe we have encountered a native animal.”

“Obviously,” Spock said dryly, as he stood.

“Are you all right, sir?”

“Yes, thank you, Lieutenant.” Apparently Kirk was an asset after all. “Good work.

Jim flushed red. “Uh. Thanks. Thank you, sir.”

“I believe we have seen enough for our purposes for now, Mister Kirk. Prepare to beam back to the Enterprise.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Once they were back on the Enterprise, and on the way to the bridge, Spock stopped Jim in the turbolift as they prepared to return to their duties.

“Mister Kirk, would you care to play chess tonight in my quarters?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Jim turned red again. “S-sure.”

“And perhaps you can join me for dinner as well.”

The blue eyes widened behind the glasses.

“Eighteen hundred hours acceptable with you?”

Jim nodded, but continued to stare.

The turbolift doors opened and Spock stepped out. Jim stayed in. The doors closed on him. Spock shook his head and made his way over to the captain’s chair.

“Status?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Bones! Bones! Oh my God.”

Bones looked up from the tricorder he was using on Ensign Morris, then glanced at the Ensign laying in the biobed. “Be right back.”

Bones grabbed Jim’s arm and pulled him away. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Sorry! This is an emergency.”

“What sort of emergency? You sick?”

“No. But-but he asked me to have dinner with him.”

Bones frowned. “What in tarnation are you going on about?”

“ _Spock_. The captain. He asked me to have dinner with him. What should I do?”

“I don’t know, Jim. Have dinner with him? That would be my guess.” Bones shook his head. “You interrupted me just to tell me I was right and the captain is sweet on you?”

Jim bit his lip. “Well. But I don’t know. I mean I guess that’s what it means but—

Just then Boyce came into the medbay. He smiled at Jim. “Good afternoon, Jim.”

“Sir.”

“Don’t tell me you’re feeling poorly.”

“Oh, no, sir, Doctor Boyce. I was just leaving. See you, Bones.”

“Let me know how it goes!”

Like Jim would be able to keep his mouth shut. He went straight back to his quarters and tried to decide what he should wear. It was kind of like a date, right? Not that Jim had had that many dates or anything. A few. Most didn’t go very well, honestly.

But given that he didn’t really feel like his uniform would be what he should wear. He didn’t want to look too casual either because it was still the captain. And maybe the captain really wasn’t asking him on a date, right? Maybe it was just two friends having dinner. Not that they were friends. Two officers having dinner. Yeah.

In the end, Jim put on a nice pair of gray slacks that didn’t look that different from his uniform pants and a black buttoned down shirt. He didn’t have any ties and he decided it might be just as well. A tie might seem weird. He did wash his glasses though.

At precisely 1800 hours, Jim went to the captain’s quarters and pressed the button. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and then winced when he realized he probably shouldn’t have done that.

“Enter.”

Jim didn’t move. He loved the captain’s voice. Yeah, maybe that made him like a weirdo or something but—

“Enter.”

Jim stepped forward and the door opened for him.

The Captain still wore his uniform and Jim suddenly felt like an idiot. God, he shouldn’t have changed. Obviously this wasn’t anything like a date. What had he even been thinking?

“Uh. Sorry, sir.”

“For what, Jim?”

“I changed, um, you know. I should have—”

“Sit down, Jim. Your attire is fine.”

Jim went for the chair Spock indicated.

“What would you like to eat, Jim?”

“Um. Whatever you’re having is fine.”

That caused some amusement because the captain’s lips lifted upward. “It is a replicator, Jim. It can create whatever we would like. Believe me, I did not attempt to cook.”

Of course not. Jeez, Jim.

“Gr-grilled cheese?” Jim offered. “And a chocolate chip cookie?”

“Coming right up. To drink?”

“Iced yea.”

Spock brought him the sandwich and _two_ chocolate chip cookies as well as his tea. The captain had some kind of grainy looking thing with hot tea that smelled a little like stinky feet. He sat across from Jim.

“Should I get started on setting up the chess game so we can start, sir?”

“Later. Let’s eat first. And you may call me Spock.”

Jim nodded, licking his lips.

“Do I intimidate you, Jim?”

“God yes,” Jim said before he could stop himself. His eyes widened at the raised eyebrow of the captain. “I mean…sorry, sir. But you do kind of.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the captain, for one, you’re big and strong, you’re a Vulcan, you’re super good looking…” Damn, said too much.

“I would never use that strength to harm you in anyway, Jim. And as long as we are talking privately, I find you pleasing in appearance as well.”

Jim felt his face heat.

“I find them quite appealing, but I did wonder why you wear glasses.”

“Oh. I’m allergic to most of the fixes for eyes, right? I have all kinds of weird allergies. They just decided to leave my eyes alone. I have corrective contacts I could wear but they usually bother my eyes too.”

“Understandable then. And you are quite appealing in them.”

Jim felt like he could barely breathe. “Thank you.”

“I think that you should consider taking command courses, Jim,” Spock said then. “I know your mother pushed you toward science given what happened with your father, but there are classes online through the Academy Annex and I think you could benefit from them. Even if you don’t choose to go into command, the experiences will help you get over your shyness.”

Oh. So that’s why the dinner. Spock had wanted to talk to him about career advancement.

“Okay. I’ll consider them, sir.” He took several bites of his grilled cheese sandwich.

“Spock,” the captain reminded him.

“Should I set up the game now, Cap…Spock?”

He was pretty sure he heard a tiny sigh come out of Spock.

“Yes, very well.”

Jim rose from his chair and went to where Spock kept the chess set. As he went to pick it up, he knocked over a piece. He bent over and picked it up.

When he rose, he turned to apologize for his clumsiness and saw that Spock’s gaze swiftly left his…well, his,….posterior. Startled, he backed up into the set, causing the chess pieces to go flying.

“Oh crap.” Jim scrambled to the floor to pick them up.

“Forget the game, Jim.”

Jim looked up. “Sir?”

Spock was suddenly kneeling on the floor next to him. He removed a pawn from Jim’s fingers. “I do not want to play chess.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You really do not know, do you?” Spock asked the younger man who simply stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Captain?”

Spock shook his head. “How appealing you are. Jim, I was making an attempt at subtly but I see now that such an attempt is the wrong way to handle things with you. As a Vulcan, I should have known a direct approach was the logical way to conduct this.”

“I don’t know…I’m not sure…Captain, are you saying you did-you do think of this as a date?”

“Indeed. What did you think it was?”

“At first I thought, maybe,” Jim admitted, cheeks flushed an engaging pink. “But then with the talk about my career…I wasn’t sure.”

“As your captain, it is my duty to encourage you in your development, and also as someone who is interested in you romantically, encouraging you in pursuits you may enjoy is also my duty.”

“Oh.”

“Now, I must ask you, Jim, before going any further in this, do you share my interest? If you do not, you have done nothing wrong in any way, and things will remain the same between us. Our professional relationship will stay unchanged, I will continue to encourage you in career development, and I will regard you as a valued member of my crew. That will remain the case no matter whether you wish to pursue anything between us or not.”

Jim opened his mouth but Spock held up his hand to stop him.

“I must also state that if we do pursue a romantic pairing, it will gain you no particular favor over any other member of my crew as far as career opportunities nor will it prevent you from taking advantage of whatever you would like to do on the Enterprise. Also, if any relationship between us fails, you will face no consequences or retaliation in any form.”

The blue eyes behind the glasses were impossibly wide as Jim stared at Spock after his speech.

Spock felt the need to say, “Do you understand, Jim?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Spock.”

“Yes, sir, Spock.”

Spock almost smiled. “And one other thing.”

“There’s more?”

“Affirmative. I am aware you lack a certain amount of experience—”

At this, Jim blushed a darker pink.

“Though how it is you’ve been resisted this long, I cannot fathom.” Spock shook his head. “My point is, should you declare an interest, I want to make it clear that we can go as slowly as you need or want to go. There is no set time or deadline that either of us needs to establish.”

Jim said nothing at first and Spock began to feel that Jim was about to disappoint him and say that he had no interest in anything with Spock but their professional relationship. He would accept it, of course. But he had thought—

“Is that everything?” Jim asked, his voice whisper soft, a little roughened.

“Yes, that is everything.”

Jim exhaled a shaken breath. He was still bright red, but he was also smiling. And looking vaguely sick to his stomach. “I am…very much interested, Spock.”

Spock had the need to let out a shaky breath of his own, but instead he held out his fingers to Jim’s. “Do you know what this is?”

Jim shook his head.

“Meet my fingers with yours, Jim,” Spock told him. And Jim dutifully lifted his to touch Spock’s. The pads of Jim’s fingers were soft and warm. “That is a Vulcan kiss.”

“Oh.” Jim’s mouth fell open. “My.”

“Do you like it?”

Jim nodded. “It feels a little…”

“Electric?”

“Yeah.”

Spock turned his hand until he was grasping onto Jim’s. “Let’s get off the floor.”

He rose to stand pulling Jim up with him. “Shall we finish dinner?” At Jim’s nod, he led the younger man back to the table.

“Did you really not want to play chess, sir?”

“If we want to later. But for now, let us just have dinner. I would like to know more about you, Jim. You are fascinating.”

“You’re the one who’s interesting.”

“I will tell you more about me as well. And perhaps after dinner we can simply have tea together on the couch.” He wanted Jim to feel at ease. So far, his pursuit was successful. He was pleased.

“That sounds nice,” Jim replied with a rather sunny smile. Spock was enamored of his smiles.

He reached for Jim’s hand, curling his fingers into the palm there. “Tell me everything.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jim wakes up the next morning in Spock’s bed, though he knows they didn’t do anything more than Vulcan kiss. There wasn’t even an attempt on Spock’s part to human kiss him and Jim wondered as he stared up at the ceiling of the captain’s quarters if maybe Vulcans wouldn’t kiss that way.

He can’t really see the ceiling, other than to recognize it as one, and he turns his head in search of where Spock might have put his glasses.

Jim was embarrassed, of course. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep there. Once in the middle of the night he’d woken up and thought about scurrying out but then the heavy weight of Spock’s arm placed snugly around his waist made Jim decide it was absolutely not worth it to disengage from the warm Vulcan and leave unexpectedly.

He spotted his glasses on the table nearby and when he plucked them up and stuck them on his face, he noticed that there was a plate of pastries and fruit there, too. As well as a cup of what smelled like orange spiced tea.

Smiling, Jim sat up, glancing around for a sign of his superior officer, but the quarters appeared to be empty save for him.

Jim picked up a big fat donut looking thing, that ended up after he took a bite, being filled with a delicious chocolate custard. The last time he’d shared a bed with anyone had been his brother, Sam.

He’d kind of liked it. He sipped the tea and then scooped up a slice of pound cake and ate that too.

Apparently during the night, Spock had almost removed his uniform and Jim was presently dressed in some kind of robe thing that smelled a lot like Spock. He wondered how he managed to sleep through Spock undressing him.

He picked up the apple streusel muffin next and was halfway finished with it when the door slid open and Captain Spock entered his quarters.

“Good morning, Jim.”

Jim struggled not to blush but he suspected by the temperature of his face that it was a losing battle. “Hello, sir.”

“You are not yet on duty, so there is no need to address me so formally.”

“Thanks for the breakfast.”

“You are quite welcome. I was uncertain what you would like but I have observed your preference for sweets when you have been dining with Dr. McCoy.”

“I like anything, really. Except broccoli.”

Spock’s lips curved. “I will keep that in mind, ashaya.”

“What’s that? It’s Vulcan, I know that.”

“It is an endearment.”

Jim knew he was blushing now. “So-sorry about falling asleep here last night.”

“I was pleased that you felt safe and comfortable enough with me to do so,” Spock replied. “In fact, you may sleep here every night.”

Jim choked on the tea he’d just sipped.

Spock shook his head. “Too soon?”

“Oh. I don’t know. Just. Um. Surprised. I liked it. Sleeping here I mean. You’re very warm.” He reddened more. “And cuddly.”

“I am not certain any Vulcan has ever been called that before.” Spock pulled up a chair and sat down in it across from where Jim still sat on the bed. “My sleeping robe looks…fetching…on you.”

“Is that what it is? A sleeping robe?”

“Affirmative.”

Jim smiled. “Kind of funny that you have robes just for sleeping.”

“No stranger than having trousers and shirts for bed called pajamas.”

He laughed then. “Okay, you have a point.” He turned his face into the lapel of the robe. “It smells like you.”

“Hopefully that is a good thing.”

“It is a very good thing.” Jim finished the tea and set the cup down. “I’m a little overwhelmed. I mean, wow.”

“Explain.”

“Just.” Jim shrugged. “I never imagined someone of your caliber would like me. Be interested in me, you know, romantically.”

“You are brilliant, sweet, and gorgeous,” Spock said simply. “I suspect there are more out there interested in something more with you than you imagine.”

“Maybe, I don’t know. I really don’t care about any of them, but you.”

“I am gratified to hear that and I reciprocate. Unfortunately at this time I am due on the bridge. I believe you are scheduled off today, is that correct?”

“Yes, sir. Er, Spock.”

“Then take your time in here and do as you please. There is no rush to leave. You may even go back to sleep if you desire.” Spock rose out of the chair and moved it back to where he had retrieved it from.

Then he went back to Jim. He leaned down and Jim prepared to raise his fingers up for Spock’s form of a kiss if that was what he wanted, but instead, Spock’s own lips softly touched Jim’s. It was brief and over before Jim could hardly react and his lips tingled.

Spock straightened up.

“Wait,” Jim called after him.

Spock turned from the door. “Yes, Jim?”

“Those. I_I want more.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed. I will come back at lunch and fulfill your wish.”

And then he was gone and Jim was in his quarters again, alone, touching his fingertips to his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim felt kind of funny staying in the captain’s quarters by himself while the captain was on the bridge, but on the other hand the captain’s bed was way more comfortable than his was and Spock had basically said he could stay, at least until lunch.

And so he had taken Spock’s advice and went back to sleep after the captain left for his shift. He was more tired than he had thought he was and he pretty much drifted off right away.

Spock had a very comfortable bed.

Jim woke to featherlight touches, almost like the wings of a butterfly touching his cheek. He lifted his eyelids and stared, rather blurrily, into the face of the captain.

“I fell asleep,” Jim murmured sleepily.

“So I see. Perhaps you do not get enough sleep, Jim.”

Jim blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. “My bed is much less inviting than yours.”

To his surprise, Spock laughed softly. “Then you ought to sleep here tonight as well.”

Jim sat up. “I-I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You are not.” Spock reached over and placed Jim’s glasses on his face. “I will get lunch for both of us if you want to use the bathroom. There is a spare toothbrush under the sink.”

He did have to pee, and after he finished that, he used the toothbrush to take care of his teeth, and returned to the main part of Spock’s quarters.

“It’s cool. You don’t even have to share a bathroom.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Sulu’s on the other side my place so there’s a bathroom in between us.”

“Being captain comes with privileges. Sit down, Jim.”

Jim did, but he decided he had something to say. “Sir. Spock. You know I just want you to know that all this, um, wooing isn’t really necessary. I’m just a simple country kid. I don’t need anything fancy.”

“So you do not like to be wooed with romance?”

“I like it. I am just saying, it’s not—”

Spock kissed him. Human kissed him again. It was soft and sweet, and so warm. Jim sighed as Spock’s lips left his and he almost tugged Spock back but thought that was probably too forward.

Jim stared at Spock through fogged up glasses. “Maybe it’s a little necessary.”

Spock brought him over a plate with a chicken sandwich on it and fries to go with it.

“You’re going to make me fat,” Jim said with a smile.

“You would be pleasing plump.”

Jim laughed and turned red. Spock had some vegetables and a pile of rice, it looked like.

“The point I was trying to make, Captain, is that I might be a little shy, sure, and kind of a dork, I guess, but—”

“You are not a dork.”

He shrugged. “I kind of am. And I’m surprisingly okay with that. Look, here I am a dork and I caught the interest of this really incredible Vulcan.” He grinned.

Spock arched his brow at that. “You have indeed caught my interest.”

“See?” Jim grinned. “Maybe you just like dorks. Anyway, I may not have any experience, but that doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ that experience.” He licked his lips. “With you, I mean.”

Spock’s eyes had darkened. “At lunch when I must return to the bridge is not the time to tell me such things.”

His cheeks reddened. “Sorry. I know. I just-you don’t have to wait. I mean you do, because of duty, but later if-if…you want to, I mean, we could.”

“Yes,” Spock said softly. “I understand your meaning.”

“So, uh, I do need to go back to my own quarters and shower and all that. Do you want me to sneak out?”

“Sneak out?”

“To be circumspect. There’s a lot of gossip on the ship, Captain.”

“Yes, I suppose there is. As much as you can, of course. But there’s no need to go overboard.”

“Okay.” Jim smiled.

“And you will come to my quarters tonight at 1900 hours.”

Jim nodded.

“Prepare to stay.”

He nodded a little more frantically this time. Because yeah, he knew what it all meant. What he hoped it meant. And after tonight, Jim guessed he could consider-consider Spock his, well, something anyway.

“Are you all right, Jim?”

“Yes. I’m perfect.”

Spock smiled slightly. He picked up Jim’s hand and kissed his fingers. “Indeed you are.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey,” Nyota called out, stopping Spock on his way to his quarters after his shift was over. He had just entered the turbolift and she hurried in after him. She smiled. “Want to have dinner?”

“Perhaps tomorrow? Tonight I already have plans.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “With Kirk?”

“Perhaps.”

“It’s all over the ship, Spock. He was even seen leaving your quarters earlier.”

“You know better than to listen to ship’s gossip, Commander.”

She laughed. “Except you already pretty much confirmed your interest. Look, if Kirk’s what you want, I certainly won’t interfere. But just be careful, like I said. Winona Kirk can be formidable. And she’s well known to be very protective of her baby bird.”

“Jim is not—”

“Don’t.” Nyota shook her head. “Just don’t make an enemy out of Admiral Kirk. She could take away your command if you do.”

“I have no intention of annoying Jim’s mother.”

“Okay. I want to know all about it later.” Then she smirked. “Not details or anything.”

“I will keep that in mind,” he said dryly.

When he got to his quarters, Spock took a very quick sonic shower and then changed into one of his loose fitting robes. It had been embroidered by his mother. Jim arrived promptly only a few moments later.

He’d changed too, wearing dark blue trousers and a billowy white linen shirt. His hair looked damp, as though he’d had a water shower. His cheeks were lightly dusted with pale pink splotches, as though perhaps he’d scrubbed his skin too hard. His blue eyes were startling saturated behind the thick glasses. He was very pleasing.

“I’m not late, am I?” Jim asked, somewhat breathlessly.

“You are perfect.”

He went to Jim, who still stood just inside the door, and drew him close until they were eye level, lip level.

“I do not think I have known anyone, human or otherwise, as beautiful as you.”

“I’m not—”

“Shh.” He tilted his head so he could capture those perfect lips with his. “I promised to kiss you this way at lunch and I believe that I did not keep my promise.”

“Well, you did but not—”

“Enough. Yes. Not nearly enough.” He kissed Jim again, softly, slowly. Jim had soft, warm lips. Entirely too enticing. “I mean to rectify that.”

He cupped Jim’s jaw. “Are you truly ready to become intimate with me?”

“Oh yes.”

Spock bent slightly and then scooped Jim up into his arms. The younger man squealed a little.

“That was unexpected,” he admitted, his eyes huge behind the glasses.

Spock carried him toward the bed. “Can you wait until after for your dinner?”

“Oh yes,” Jim said again, his breath hitching.

He laid Jim gently on the bed. And then he pulled off Jim’s shoes and nodded approvingly when Jim pulled the white linen shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Spock worked on Jim’s pants next and when he had those removed he noted the flushed red state of Jim’s skin. “Are you overheated?”

“N-no. Just, um, a little embarrassed.” He licked his lips.

Spock gazed at Jim’s body. “You have nothing to be embarrassed by, ashaya.”

“What about you? Take-take off your clothes.”

It was easy enough to slip the robe from his shoulders and he had opted not to put on any under things after his shower.

“Oh God.”

“Jim?”

“You-you’re amazing. I’m not—”

“Do not say you are not worthy,” Spock immediately admonished. He went to a drawer in his room and took out a small tube of lubricant. Vulcans produced their own for such purposes, but he wanted to be sure that Jim was entirely comfortable.

He returned to the bed and looked down upon Jim. “You are everything.” Then he paused. “Do you require wearing your glasses during coitus?”

“Uh. No.” Jim took them off and handed them to Spock, who set them carefully aside.

Spock laid down beside Jim, at first doing nothing more than kissing him breathless, and then, little by little, touching his bare skin everywhere. His arms, his chest, his stomach, his thighs, and then the stiff phallus lying between them.

“Spock,” Jim gasped, arching into Spock’s grasp. As he did so he moved his leg up and Spock slipped his hand underneath Jim to feel one perfect buttock. There were no words for how fine Jim’s bottom was.

He kissed Jim again even as he squirted out lubricant to apply to the younger man’s entrance. He could feel Jim tensing up and as Spock splayed his hand across Jim’s abdomen he concentrated on sending calmness into Jim. It worked, at least a little, as Jim’s relaxed slightly.

“I will make every effort not to hurt you while I claim you,” Spock assured him.

“Cl-claim me?”

“Yes,” Spock breathed out against his lips. “After this you will belong to me. Are you prepared for that?”

Out came Jim’s tongue to trace his kiss swollen lips. “I…yes.”

“Ashayam.” Spock kissed him again and again, even as his slicked fingers worked on Jim’s hole, pushing in, spreading him in preparation. Jim clung to him but he did not protest or gasp in pain.

He lifted Jim’s legs up and positioned them so they wrapped around his own waist and then he rubbed some of his own natural lubrication between Jim’s cheeks. He held onto Jim’s hand with one of his as he met the young man’s gaze, slowly pushing inside him.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock groaned as he entered Jim all the way to his balls.

“Spock, Spock, oh Spock.”

He placed his fingers upon Jim’s face and they rode the tide of their passion together as one.

****

“I so want to do that again,” Jim said, sounding both amused and bashful at the same time. It was an appealing thing.

“Now? I thought you would wish to rest and consume dinner.”

Jim laughed. “Not now. But yes, after. I am kind of hungry.”

“You might be sore,” Spock cautioned.

“I don’t feel sore and even if I am I still want it.” Jim looked away shyly and then back to Spock. “I still can’t believe this is real. That I’m here and that we just-we just—”

“Made love?” Spock supplied for him.

“Yeah. I didn’t think Vulcans would use those words.”

“For us, it applies, I think. Do you not agree?”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, I do. This is still a little weird and scary. I mean I’m sleeping with the captain.”

“You are. And I intend that you will continue to do so.” Spock caressed Jim’s stomach. “Some day I will want us to bond in the Vulcan way.”

“That sounds pretty serious.”

“Indeed. We will be mated, married if you will.”

Jim’s mouth dropped open. “You want that with me?”

“Who else?” Spock smiled gently. “You are cherished.”

“I guess then eventually I’m going to have to tell my mom.”

“Probably.”

“I’m warning you, she’s going to expect some kind of grand marriage ceremony, too.”

“I am amenable to human marriage.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. And perhaps eventually, offspring.”

“Whoa, whoa.” Jim laughed, turning red again. “Let’s wait on that a little while.”

“Agreed. But eventually it will be something to discuss.”

“They’re all going to look at me different.”

“The crew?” Spock guessed.

“Uh-huh.”

“They will still respect you as they do now. You have a remarkable mind. You are kind. Brave and true.” Spock shrugged. “Perhaps in some far off universe you are the captain and I am the science officer.”

Jim burst out laughing. “Yeah, right.”

“Whatever the case,” Spock murmured, tracing Jim’s bare skin. “This is life, as we know it.”

Jim leaned over and kissed him. “That’s a pretty good life.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Fanart) Making His Move...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764427) by [Mylochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)




End file.
